Minwyr (5e)
Description Resembling the Minotaurs they descended from, Minwyr are humanoids with muscular fur covered bodies, the head of a horned beast, and hooved legs. While similarly built, Minwyr are shorter in stature than a Minotaur. While a Minotaur’s head resembles a bull, Minwyr may have the head of a different beast depending on where they live. History Typically violent, rambunctious beasts in service of the demon lord Baphomet, Minotaurs are known to be beasts one should destroy or flee from. The fey of the Seelie Court, however intrigued by their natural strength were willing to attempt conditioning such beings into less bloodthirsty albeit still powerful members of their court. The offspring of such Minotaurs, referred to as “Minwyr,” were, smaller in stature, though still capable in a fight. Many of beasts were allowed to roam the world after a few generations, after which the court was satisfied with their results. Some of these Minwyr established lives in small villages, adapting to their new lives in the world to the best of their ability. Society Minwyr prefer to live in small, secluded villages, as they are typically treated with prejudice, being mistaken for actual Minotaurs. Minwyr typically believe in the idea that the strongest among them should be the one to lead the herd. Minwyr feel a sense of kinship with half-orcs, due to their similar experiences when it comes to interacting with other races. Traits Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2. Age. You reach adulthood at 20, and live to be around 100 years old. Alignment. While raised to a more social people, a bit of their heritage shines through in their temperament. Minwyr are typically chaotic neural. Darkvision. You’ve inherited the strong eyesight of your predecessors. You have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Horns. You have sturdy horns which protrude from the sides of your head. Your horns are natural weapons you are proficient with, which deal 1d4 piercing damage on a hit. Gore. Using your horns, you catch your opponent off guard, hooking them on your horns. When you hit a creature of a large size or smaller with an opportunity attack using your horns, the creature’s speed becomes 0 for the rest of the turn. Size. Shorter than their progenitors, Minwyr are usually somewhere between 5 to 6 feet tall and weigh 175 lbs on average. You are Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and a language of your choice. Subraces Subraces. Some Minwyr sport adaptations better suited to their heritage and where they've made their homes. Bull Children Descendants of Minotaurs who have maintained most of their bovine features. Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1 Thick Hide. Your skin is especially thick and durable. Your hit point maximum increases by 1, and it increases by 1 every time you gain a level. Bull-Rush. After taking the dash action and moving at least 20 feet, you may use a bonus action to attack or shove a creature using your horns. Woolen Children Caprine Minwry with woolen, coats adapted for life in higher, chillier climates. Minwry of this variety typically have more defined curves to their horns and hooves designed for climbing Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1 Thick Coat. Your thick, woolly fur keeps you warm in frigid conditions. You are resistant to cold damage. Stable Footing. Your cloven hooves make it much easier to maintain your balance. You have advantage on rolls to avoid being knocked prone. Forest Children Minwry who have mingled with the dryads of the forests. Minwry of this variety sport spotted hides and antlers rather than the average set of horns. Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1 Fey Ancestry. You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed and magic can’t put you to sleep. Tree Stride. Your mixed heritage allows you to temporarily become one with the forest. Once on your turn, you may use your remaining movement to step magically into one living tree within your reach and emerge from a second living tree within 60 ft. of the first tree, appearing in an unoccupied space within 5ft. of the second tree. You may use this feature once per short rest. Category:Races